WarCraft The Ultimate Battle
by Exavier2
Summary: This was a older story of mine when i first started playing Warcraft2 so don't expect it to have any of the heros in it still i think that its okay so go ahead and read it and tell me what you think its intended to be a Starcraft Warcraft crossover if a


Yes I know that the main character has my author name but I figured it would sound good enjoy.  
  
  
WarCraft the Ultimate Battle  
  
Chapter 1 the attack  
  
The dark portal has been destroyed but the battle is not over, for a new enemy has appeared called Savior and he has opened another portal. We must defeat the Orcs once again I am the one that started the first war!! After I died I came back reborn as his brother, this time I will win and kill him and the rest of those pathetic humans. Muaghahaahahahaha!!!"   
  
Exavier got up and went outside just as a Paladin rode up to him. "Sir, we have got reports of a huge Orc attack unit heading this way!"   
"Great." muttered Exavier "Oh well, have all the men assemble in the middle of the base."   
"Yes sir!" he then turned around and rode away. Exavier look around. They were on a island with only one path connecting to it. Everything else around them was water. They had built up a wall around the entire island the reason why was because the island was covered with ten gold mines but had no lumber, even if they had a large supply he knew how fast they used up wood. They were to defend the island until reinforcements arrived. The entire wall had cannon towers on it and there were things like a Blacksmiths, a Castle, a Shipyard, and all the other things. The men assembled in the middle of the island. Exavier walked up in front of them .There were large groups of Rangers, Paladins, Footmen, Peasants, Mages, Ballistias, Gryphon riders and a navel fleet of 10 Battleships, 6 Elven destroyers, and 5 Gnomish submarines and there were even Clerics. The Clerics had been practicing since the first war and after the second war was over they were ready for battle with new magic spells and special armor. "Soldiers!" he yelled. "No poor sap ever won a war by dying for his kingdom, he won by killing as many Orcs as possible! The rules of engagement have changed! If you die in battle, they will try to bring you back as one of their skeleton fighters, so remember; you are the best of the best, of the few and the proud. Regret not that you die but that you only have one life to live. Rangers and Ballistias move next to the cannons. Assume defensive positions! Paladins, Footmen, Mages, Gryphon riders, move to positions if the enemy breaks in, and Peasants get ready to repair any cannon towers that get damaged, and repair and rebuild the walls if they get damaged. "Move out!!" yelled Exavier.  
" Sir! We have spotted a large group of Troll AxeThrowers, Dragons, Catapults, Grunts, Death Knights, Goblin Sappers, and Ogre Mages!!"   
"Fuck!" Exavier muttered. "Wait until they're in firing range. Ready? Fire!!!"   
All the cannons went off almost simultaneously. "Sir a huge enemy navel fleet is coming from in back of us!" yelled a Sergeant.   
"This just keeps getting better and better!" sadistically exclaimed Exavier.   
While the cannons reloaded the Rangers let loose at the Dragons with ther arrows, Ballista's fired. Any Ogres that got near were quickly picked off by the Ballistias. "Sir they're breaking in!" exclaimed an officer.   
"Bitch!! Peasants get to work repairing the walls. Goblin Sappers came running forward, the walls exploded as the Orcs came running in. Death Knights came running in shooting ther Death Coil move, the Paladins quickly casted exorcism killing the mother fuckers in one hit Demons came flying forward. But wher quickly picked off by the Rangers. Exavier watched has another Ranger was set on fire by a Demon and has a Paladin knocked of one of an Ogres heads off. Another footman ran forward has he stabbed a AxeThrower. Even Savior ran forward. "Exavier, watch my new spell . . . Hellfire!" he yelled.   
Skeletons started coming out of the ground and attacking Exavier's men. "Sir, it's like the skeletons never stop coming!" said another officer.   
"Clerics move in"!   
They ran forward. "Holy light!" they chanted in unison as the beams of white light went right through the skeletons, blowing them apart. The Paladins joined in casting exorcism making the skeletons uselessly fall apart.  
"You'll have to do better than that Savior, you piss mop!" shouted Exavier.   
The Clerics continued to cast the spell killing Orcs. Exavier look up he jumped up and grabbed a dragons neck going down he flew down with it he then froze it and smashed it into a group of Goblin Sappers running towards some Peasants. Has A Gryphon rider flew down and his eagle picked up a driver of a Troll destroyer and then threw him in the water. Savior yelled "Pull out the big one!"   
A giant turtle came. It was bigger than Godzilla. "Fire the beam!"   
It opened its mouth and fired a huge beam. "No!!" yelled Exavier. "Holy flare!"   
The two beams smashed but the turtles beam was winning "Yes, die Exavier!" said Savior.   
The Clerics came next to Exavier and so did the Paladins "Sir, we will help you." they spoke. He stood up as the Mages came over. They all yelled "Holy flare"   
  
The white beam became about ten times bigger and pushed the turtles beam back. "Bullshit!!" yelled Savior as he flew out of the way of the beam and all the Orcs were hit by it. When the smoke cleared all of them were gone and the turtle was just a normal giant turtle now. "I'll be back!" shouted Savior "Dumb mother fuckers!" he then flew away.  
"Fuck you!" shouted Exavier.   
"Well sir, you did it!" said an officer.  
"No, we all won together."   
A Gryphon rider came down with a letter, Exavier took it and read it was from Admiral Proudmore it read.  
  
Dear Exavier   
You have done well Lord, we are sending you a new fighter. He is a very powerful Mage. I wish for you to train him and reinforcements should arrive soon. One of our top fighters Mrs. Kyra is coming there.  
  
PS Good Luck  
  
"Oh my god!" said Exavier as he dropped the note.   
"What is it sir?"   
"Kyra, she's one of the worst people around. This is going to be a bitch.   
"Fire!" yelled a Grunt as several catapults fired, blowing open the wall.   
The Orcs charged in but there was nothing there besides a couple of buildings. "Where are they?" The Grunt look around at his huge attack group. There was a explosion as a couple of men where killed. "Its a trap!" yelled the Grunt as a large group of dwarf demolition teams ran forward and exploded.   
There was a bunch of smoke when it cleared. Ther was a large gathering of Orc bodies every where and 100 Knights, 50 Peasants, and 70 Footmen.  
  
  
Chapter 2 a strange hero and woman  
  
Savior was walking around in the middle of nowhere being very pissed off and shooting any thing that moved. "Damn that little piece of shit, damn ass hole I'll kill him ,that little fucker is probably back at his base grinning in to a mirror about how he raped my turtle back there! Well I should go check on my new portal, it's even more powerful than the last one. I will kill you fucker."   
Back at the castle . . .  
"Sir Exavier a Mage is approaching followed by 10 Paladins!"   
"Right." Exavier jumped right off the wall and landed next to him. "I take it you're the Mage I'm supposed to meet?"   
"Yes, I am Neo one of the most powerful Mages to ever live. I am a General, and I have come here to train with you."   
Exavier looked over at him. He did not look like a Mage. He wore blue armor, he looked about his mid 20, and he had tan hair. "Okay," said Exavier "I'll train you"   
Neo looked at him. Exavier was a Paladin from his point of view, he had black spiked hair, a black suit of armor, and a strange wooden staff. "You don't look like the one who blew up the portal."   
"Well after that happened, I er . . . well changed by certain Magic effects. Come let's go, I belive we should meet Kyra soon."   
They got on to some horses and road out to meet Kyra. She was followed by many Paladins, about 90 percent of them where women. "I belive you're Exavier?" she said.   
"Yes."   
"Nice to meet you."  
"Man, she's hot! said Neo.  
"This is my apprentice, Neo"   
"Pleasure." he said as he shook her hand.   
"This is going to be a long day." muttered Exavier.   
"Get one thing straight." said Kyra "Don't mess with me and my woman or I'll beat the hell out of you!!"   
She then rode past them. "God help me." muttered Exavier.   
"No, help me!" said Neo "Help me get that!   
He pointed at Kyra. "Forget it, she will kill you, some say she's almost as strong as I am, so I wouldn't mess with her."   
"But she's so sexy . . ."   
She had a very tight and firm body. Her skin was white, she was about 17 or 18 and had black hair. "Well see you."   
"Yeah, whatever." muttered Exavier.   
Neo walked in to Kyra's room "Hi" he said.   
She turned around and started cleaning her sword. he looked at her butt. "Man, I'd like to grab that . . ."   
"Stop staring at my butt!!" she said.   
"How the Hell, why do you think . . ."   
She then turned around and blasted him with a bolt of lightning from her hand. It sent him flying backwards out into the middle of the island. She walked out of the house. "How do you like that!"   
She held up her hand and fired another bolt, but a hand came down and blocked the attack. She look up to see Exavier. "What are you doing?!" he asked.   
"Your friend is trying to get his hand down my pants!"  
"Listen, you don't have to kill him."   
"Oh yeah, how about I hurt you instead."   
"Okay, lets go."   
The two of them walked into the training grounds they both pulled out their swords and started circling each other. One of Kyra's fighters walked next to a Paladin. "Your friend Exavier is going to get it. Kyra's level 50 and is a powerful magic user."  
"Well our leader Exavier is level 60 so he has the advantage."   
She charged at him. Their swords clashed, sending sparks forward as they split apart and then continued to attack eachother until finally Exavier slashed so hard that he knocked the sword from her hand. It landed several feet away. She looked at him and then rolled across the ground. He ran after her just as she stopped and kicked his sword out of his hand. She then jumped up, caught it, and landed in front of him. "Give up?"  
"No!"   
He pulled out his staff, he slapped her down, and then stuck it next to her throat. He knocked the sword out of her hand before he picked it up again and walked back over to Neo. "You okay?" asked Exavier.   
"Yeah, I just didn't realize she was so strong, but next time I'll be ready."   
"What do you mean next time!?"   
"Well, I don't give up so easy."   
"Oh brother. . ."   
Exavier headed back to his building as he went in Neo followed him "Man I need to figure out how I can lay her." He said dreamily.   
"What!!"   
"Nothing. How do you think I can get her to like me?"   
"Well, I've heard stories that she's ruthless to all men and she's only had one boyfriend."   
"Have you ever had any luck with women?"   
"No, there was only one woman and I never told her so she married someone else since then I decided it would be best just to not think about women."  
  
Chapter 3 a strange way to save her  
  
"Sir, we have visual contact; enemy heading this way!"  
"Okay, everyone. Get ready."   
"Yes sir!"   
"Ready, Neo?."   
"Oh yeah!"   
The Orc's team moved in as the Goblin Sappers blew a hole in the wall.   
"Damn!"   
The Orcs came charging and a huge battle took place. A Ranger shot an arrow impaling a Grunt in the head. Just has a Catapult fired killing three Footmen. Savior was watching, "Yes, let's see who wins."   
Neo blasted a fireball, it came flying forward, frying several Ogres. "Blizzard!" yelled Kyra as she blew away more than 30 Ogres.   
Several boats moved in and started firing. "This can't get much worse." muttered Exavier "Hey Kyra, heads up!" he shouted as an Ogre Juggernaut shot a blast at her. he pushed her out of the way, taking the blast. It sent him flying until he landed on the ground. "Well, that wasn't so bad."   
He was then hit by several catapults. "Yes," said Savior. "Kill him!!"   
All the catapults exploded as Neo blasted them. Kyra jumped down next to him. "Great, this is going better than I thought." said Savior. "I knew Exavier would try to protect as many people as he could that's what he always dose, but he didn't see that coming. He's probably half dead by now."   
Kyra picked up Exavier. "This is not good!"   
She got back in through the walls. Several Clerics and Paladins came running in. "He's hurt bad." she said quickly.   
"We must heal him!" the Paladins ran forward all casting cure, as did the Clerics. "It's not enough, he's going to die!" said a Paladin.   
"Not so." said a Cleric. "We Clerics can use are ultimate healing spell. "It will knock us out for about maybe 1 or 2 days, but its our only choice."   
Every one backed up as all the Clerics surrounded him. The sky changed to pure white as the world around them became a bright color. It looked like the Clerics very life force left them, and it flew into him. Every thing became back to normal as all the Clerics fell down. Exavier woke up to find himself in a bed. "Man dose my stomach hurt, it felt like it was on fire."   
He could barley move without causing extreme pain. Neo walked in followed by Kyra. "Hi" said Neo "How are you?"  
"Not good, but anyhow, what are my orders?"  
Neo held up a letter. "It says that until you have recovered 100 percent you must put someone else in charge."   
"Okay," he said "Neo, can you handle the job for a couple of days."   
"Sure, no problem." he said.   
As Neo left Kyra looked over to Exavier. "Why are you here?"   
"Well. I just came to say thanks for saving me."   
"No problem."   
She turned around and left. Neo walked back in "So are you going to try to use this to get in good with her? It's BRILLIANT!! "   
"No."   
"What do you mean no?"   
"I'm not going to."   
"Well, I would. Why did you save her?"  
"Because I'm either very stupid or I just saved her like I save everyone else.   
"Well, I got to go."   
Neo left. "What a moron." muttered Exavier as he laid back down.   
It was late about 1:00 in the morning Exavier look out the window to see two Peasants out side grabbing each other's balls and ass. "I guess my men were right when they said those two are gay. Oh well. I don't give a shit."   
He laid back. He could here them giggling. Kyra woke up to hear a strange noise coming from one of her fighters rooms she walked over and opend the door to see two figures in a bed rapped in a blanket she walked over and pulled off the top part to see Neo and one of her friends. "  
"Out of all the men in this entire freaking kingdom you chose this pervert?!!?!?!?! I'm going to have a heart attack; this is a nightmare!"   
She walked out of the room. she opened the door to Exaviers room he looked over to her. "I sense you're not happy." he said.   
"I found Neo laying one of my fighters."   
"That figures. Good night."   
He turned over on his side. She turned around but then quickly turned back and looked through the window. "Are those two of your men?"   
"Yes their gay, and no, I'm not. Good night."   
Deep in Orcish land . . .  
Savior walked over to a Death Knight. "Plant this energy blast in Exavier's room. Don't worry, I'll cut off his powers so he doesn't know that you're there."   
A Ogre watched over a Catapult as a goblin zeppelin and 3 dragons flew past. A Footman snuck up behind him and stabbed the Ogre, killing it. He then got ready to hit the catapult. He cut the rope, the fire ball went flying, and it blew up the blimp and the explosion killed the dragons.  
  
  
Chapter 4 assassination  
  
The Death Knight moved towards Exavier's house. He had managed to sneak in past the guards. He walked over into the room and set down a green glowing light. He then started leaving just as Kyra opened the door. "Watch out!" shouted Neo as he pulled her back and the entire house exploded.   
They were both sent backwards. Neo fell on the ground as she fell on top of him. "You know, I kind of like this."   
"Shut up." she said as she got up. "Exavier!" she yelled. Neo ran over to the fire "Ice freeze" he put out the fire. Exavier lay in the middle of it, burnt very bad. They both went over to him, they tried to heal him, it healed most of his wounds. She knelt down next to him. "Great, he's not breathing, quick, get the Paladins over here!"   
"Right!" said Neo as he ran to get the other fighters.   
She pinched Exaviers nose shut and breathed into his mouth. She repeated this a couple more times before she pushed on his chest a few times. She then breathed into his mouth again. "Breath, dammit, breath!" the Paladins quickly gathered around Exavier and began to cure him. "Mistress," said one of the woman "are you okay?"   
"Yes." she said as she left.   
Back in Orcish lands  
"Mother fucker!!" shouted Savior "Why didn't it work? I thought for sure that it would kill him. Oh well, back to the drawing board."   
Back at the castle  
Neo walked in to Exavier's new room, it was more heavily guarded than the last one. He walked in followed by Kyra. Exavier was lying in a bed and was soaking wet. He had his eyes closed and was part unconscious. He was breathing hard. She walked over to him and put her hand on his head. He was burning up. "He's in bad shape."   
"Yeah," said Neo "but the Paladins are doing all they can. He's constantly being watched by a nurse and they said they have a couple of doctors if there is an emergency, so I hope that he will be okay."   
"Can I have a minute alone with him?"   
"Okay." Neo left the room.   
Exavier's eyes opened "Who's there?"   
She walked over to him. "It's me."   
"Oh, I. . . I can't see you."   
"What" she moved her hand in front of his face.   
Exavier looked around. Everything was blurred up and crunched together; it was all just one big blur. "I seem to have temporarily lost my vision."   
She stared at him. "You know, if you hadn't done this in the first place you wouldn't be here."   
"yeah, I know."   
"I don't see why you did that, if you're trying to get good with me forget it!"   
"Oh brother." he said "You think I saved you just because of sex, is that what you think, that all men think about!!??" "Basically."   
He set his head back. "Just get out, please."   
She was about to say something when he interrupted her. "The door is that way, now leave!!"   
She turned around angered and left. He then heard some one walk in. "Hi Neo."   
"How did you know it was me?"   
"Call it a lucky guess."  
"Well anyhow," said Neo "I've been doing fine; been laying a couple of her fighters, but I just can't get her, and how come you're not trying to get in good with her?"  
" I'm not that kind of person. Man, I hate this."   
"Well, I don't see what you're so unhappy for, you got a sexy nurse and you almost have Kyra but you just won't try harder!"   
"For god's sake, is that all you think about!"   
"Yeah, that and fighting. Of course, fighting is second best."   
"Whatever, I'm going to get some sleep, so you're in charge. Don't do anything stupid."   
"Fine."  
Neo was about to leave when he turned around. "And one more thing, the men are getting kind of restless, so I think they need a break."   
Exavier who was already half asleep didn't really understand what Neo had just said. "Yeah whatever, I don't care what you do."   
"Okay, see you."   
He then left. About 20 minutes later a young woman walked in. She walked over to him and was about to check his temp. when he grabbed her hand. "Oh!"   
He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Oh, sorry, thought you were someone else."   
"It's okay, I'm your nurse, Sara."   
He looked up at her. she had bright tan hair, she was wearing a nurse outfit. He noticed that she was young, only about 16 or 17 Exavier wondered why so many people were young in this war. "Well any how, I'm suppose to check up on you every now and then. Okay, how do you feel?"  
"Well most of my body hurts, but if you mean am I feeling any tip of real bad pain, no."   
"Okay I'll be back."   
She then left the room. "Well, he looks pretty good." said a fifteen year old. "Hey!"   
She turned around to see three of her friends. "Oh hi, so we heard that you're a nurse to Exavier."   
"Yeah, so are you going to lay him?"   
"I don't know, I've done so many men that this should be easy."   
"Oh yeah, I heard he doesn't fall easy."  
"Oh yeah, well I can make him begging me for more before 12 noon."   
"Okay, that's a bet. If you can then we'll hook you up with guys for a week, but if you lose you have to do that for us.   
"Okay." she said.   
She then walked back in. Exavier looked up at her. "So, do you need anything?"   
"No."   
"Okay, I'll be back soon." she then left.   
Back in the castle there was a loud party happening where most of Exaviers and Kyras fighters where partying together and Neo was the host of the party. One of Exaviers most loyal Paladins sat down. "Sir, Exavier is not going to be pleased at all with this."   
A lot of people were leaving together. Neo was talking with twelve women. "So lady's, would you like to come to my room? I'll teach you a couple of tricks; we can have a group activity, okay." they followed him in to the room.   
A Footman went over and started spying through the door. He saw Neo take off one of their shirts. Exavier was in the middle of the courtyard, training with his sword. It was a rather big sword, he usually had to hold one weapon, and he would carry the other on his back. Right now, he was training with his staff, while he wore his sword on his back. He threw a plate up in the air. He then jumped up and broke it in two, but when he fell back down he hurt his leg "Son of a bitch!!!!!!" he muttered as he slowly got up.   
Sara walked over to him. "You okay?"   
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little hurt."   
"Come on, let's get you inside."   
She helped him in, he sat down on the bed. His shirt was still wet. "I guess I should change shirts."   
It had been wet from when he was sweating when he was still in the bed. "You know that you shouldn't be up."  
"Yeah, but doing nothing its so boring. It's just that I like to fight and I can't stand waiting here while Neo dose all the work."   
"Don't worry, you'll be better soon."   
"I hope so, well why don't you talk to me for a while."  
"Fine."  
"I guess you have a girl friend?"   
"No not really, back when I was young I had my eye on one girl but after the war started all I did was fight.   
"Oh, that's too bad."   
"Yeah, well someone has to stop the Orcs, but I guess it's not going to be me."   
He took his shirt off which was very wet now. "Damn Savior I'll kill the homo when I find him."   
She sat down behind him. "Doesn't your back get tired from carrying that sword?"   
"Yeah, sometimes, but I can take the wait."  
"How about I help it feel better?"  
She began to rub his back. He stood up "Is something wrong?"   
"No."   
He sat back down. "Well how about I take your mind off of the Orcs for a while."  
She rapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head up to her face as she slowly kissed him. A Ranger who was walking by and just happened to see this. "Man, thats weird, wait till I tell Neo!" Neo was back at the party. A Ranger walked up to Neo "Yeah, I have something weird to tell you, I saw Exavier making out with his nurse.  
"Finally the man decides to join all of us perverts erm (cough) I-I mean normal people.  
  
Chapter 5 Saviors plan  
  
Exavier finally pulled away "What, is something wrong?"  
"No, it's just I havent been with somebody for such a long time.   
"It's okay, you will get used to it in a few minutes."  
She then grabbed him and slid under him as she pulled him on top of her and rapped her legs around his back as she began kissing him again.   
In Orc Country  
Savior sat up. "Hmm, this is nuts. The alliance is beating me again. Well, okay, move all troops back and have a huge attack force storm Exavier's castle. If this doesn't work then our last hope will be the tomb of Sargeras .   
Back at the castle  
Sara turned over so that she was on top of Exavier and lied her body down on top of him she pulled her head from his face "So have you ever, um well, no good, than I'll walk you through." she said as she kissed him again and pushed her tongue to his mouth. She started rubbing her body on his, she felt his private get hard she then got up off of him and pulled of her shirt and slipped out of her pants she then walked over to him and started pulling down his pants until they wher off she then moved her hand down and removed her bra and underwear she got on top of him and started removing his underwear. "You'll like this." she said.   
Far, far away  
Neo walked over to Kyra "Hey, have you seen Exavier?"  
"No, he's not at home." she said. "Wait a minute, if he's not at home where is he? I thought he was aloud to go back home now.   
"Last thing I heard was that he was making out with his nurse"   
Kyra turned around and walked towards the building "What are you going to do?"   
"I'm going to kill him!!"   
They walked in to see Sara lying on the bed. "Okay, where is he?" asked Kyra.   
"Yeah," said Neo "we know that he's around here some where."   
"Wait!" said Sara "let me explain!"   
Exavier walked in with a towel on. Kyra said "Exavier, what how could you!"   
"What, wait a minute. I never knew that you could do it!" said Neo.   
"Hold on." said Exavier   
"I'm going to kill you!!" said Kyra as she walked towards him and pulled out a sword.   
"Great job Exavier," said Neo "but I still think that you should have tried to get Kyra even if she dose hate you."   
"Watch that damn thing!" said Exavier "And you did say that you hate me."   
"He said that I hated you! I didn't say that I hated you, in fact, I've grown very fond of you."   
"Listen," said Exavier "I did not sleep with her!"   
"Yeah, right." said Kyra "You slept with her, she laid you bad."   
"Speak for yourselves." they turned to see a Paladin and a woman.   
Exavier shook his head. "I almost laid her, but then at the last second I realized what I was doing and stopped myself."   
"I bet." said Kyra.   
"Are you going to let me finish?!"   
"Enough!!" yelled the Paladin. "I know my friend Exavier, he doesn't want Sara."   
"Oh yeah, how do you know that?" said Neo   
"Because those two want each other." he said, pointing at Exavier and Kyra.   
"Sheesh!"   
He then left. Exavier and Kyra looked at each other.   
"This will be a good day." said Neo.   
Neo turned to look at Sara. "So, do you think that they will lay each other??"   
She said "Yeah, probably."   
Neo said "Oh well, let's start."   
"Okay."   
It was night time, about 12:00 am. Kyra was in the courtyard training. She turned to see Exavier. "Hi."   
"Hello."  
He sat down next to her. "So, why are you here?" asked Kyra.   
"I like to train to keep my mind off of whatever my problem is."   
"Same here."   
They sat in silence for a few minutes. "So," said Kyra "you want to fight?"   
"Sure."   
They both got up and their swords clashed together. Their fighting took them to the middle courtyard. She sent a slash at his stomach but he jumped back to the wall. She jumped after him and he jumped forward and accidentally ran into her.   
They fell onto the ground. He was on top of her. "Sorry."  
When he tried to get up she pulled him back down. "Exavier, I like this position."   
"Oh."   
"But I would like it more if we weren't wearing anything." She slowly pulled his head down and kissed him.   
They stayed like that for a few seconds before she slid her tongue in to his mouth. He did the same as their two tongues felt each other. She kissed him even harder. They turned over so that she was on top of him. He slowly placed his hands over her bottom. She placed her hands over his private. He slowly rubbed her bottom before he pulled his hands up into her shirt and started rubbing her breasts. He felt them become hard as she rubbed his penis. She felt it become hard. He slowly started peeling up her shirt when he stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked.   
Then she stopped too. They both got up. "You hear that?" he asked.  
"Yeah."   
They both got up into a cannon tower and with their increased sight saw that there was the biggest attack force they had seen yet. Not only a land attack force, but also a water attack group. "This will be good." said Exavier.   
All of the fighters in the castle grouped together to hear Exavier. "Friends, we are about to be attacked by a huge Orc force, maybe the biggest I have ever seen. We must act with haste to win! All demolition teams will hide out to take the enemy by surprise. All water units must prepare. We will cover them with the cannon towers and Ballista's. The enemy will try to rush in. Stop them at all costs, if they break in, all hell will break loose. Any peasants and civilians that that wish to not get killed may hide in the gold mines where it will be safe."   
"Sir!" yelled a peasant "Yes?"  
"We peasants do not wish to hide, we want to help."   
"Okay." said Exavier "You can repair anything that gets damaged, and repair the cannon towers now. Move out now, we're expecting them any second."   
All of the men ran to ther places. Exavier went into a gold mine to make sure that it had any people that did not want to be in the battle, in with a couple of guards. "Okay, good." said Exavier as Kyra walked over to him.   
"Exavier."   
"Yeah?"   
"Come with me."   
She led him over into an empty part of the gold mine where they could talk alone. "Exavier, this is dangerous, and well, don't go getting yourself killed, okay?"  
"Right."   
She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back as he reached his hands forward and rubbed her butt. She rubbed his penis before they finally moved away from each other. "We better get to our command spots, if we keep going I won't be able to stop."   
"Me either."   
"Hey," said Neo as he walked in. "we better get ready." R"Right."   
They left the gold mine. Kyra went to command the water battle while Exavier and Neo went to the land and air battle. They saw the enemy troops coming. "Get ready." said Exavier.  
Now there wher several explosions as the demolition teams blew up ,killing a bunch of Orcs but they where then just brought back as skeletons by the death knights. The death knights then casted whirlwind, damaging several buildings including the towers. The Peasants hastily tried to repair the towers. The enemy then charged them with hastened Goblin Sappers, blowing away the walls. "Not good, here they come!"   
The enemy rushed in while dragons charged forward attacking the Gryphon riders and Rangers. Exavier could see Footmen and Paladins fighting Ogre Magi's and Grunts. Has a Gryphon threw forward his mighty armor hitting a Destroyer blowing down one of the masts. "Paladins," Exavier shouted "save your magic for healing!"   
Neo ran forward and used blizzard on several Grunts. He then spun around blasting lighting into the water sinking 10 Juggernaughts. At the water battle both sides where even. The Orcs had more forces, but the humans had the towers covering them. "That's funny." said Kyra "They havent attacked with any subs."   
No one noticed some Giant Orc turtles swim in under the battle as a bunch of Grunts, Ogres magis, Death Knights, and Berserkers swam in under the water to a secret passage in the ground found by the subs. They ran through the passage right into the gold mine with the peasants in it. "Sir!" shouted a Footman "Orcs have found a secret passage into the base through a gold mine!"   
"Shit!!"   
Several peasants ran out of a gold mine being chased by a large ground force. No wonder they didn't have more forces here, they only had half, the other half snuck in. Crap! Tell some of the forces to move over to where they are and take care of them!"   
The Death Knights ran forward casting death and decay on boats. A Mage was surrounded by 10 Ogres and Grunts has he casted Blizzard on him self the sharp hail had no affect at all on him but it ripped throe the Grunts armor like paper has they wher bloody ripped apart. Neo observed the battle. The humans where fighting back the ground units and where killing dragons and they had the advantage with their towers. On the other hand the Orc's Dragons where sinking boats and frying men while the Death Knights where destroying boats with their death and decay spell, and using raise dead to turn dead bodies into skeletons. Neo blasted a new attack of his called Flamewall, frying a couple of more Orcs. A Dragon shot out a Fireball burning down another Battleship the Dragon was then reduced into a mere sheep by a Mage. "There's so Goddamn many." he muttered.   
Savior was watching the battle "Damn, the Orcs are losing."   
"Sir," said a Orc as it walked up to him "a large army of enemy troops are heading towards the portal. We don't now if we can stop them."   
"Great, looks like I will have to open the tomb." he said as he flew up and started flying in to Lorderon.   
Exavier saw Savior fly by. "Crap!"   
"What!!" exclaimed Neo.   
"Savior's heading for the tomb! We have to stop him!"   
"Right, lets go." Kyra saw them fly past. "Where are they going?"  
  
Chapter 6 the demon lord  
  
Exavier flew down. "Looks like we're to late. He's already opened the tomb."   
"Come on, lets go."   
They walked in. They heard a voice. Exavier looked around. "You can't win, admit it. Isn't there times where you feel less then fresh."   
Savior came up from behind them and knocked both of them down. "Oh yeah!" said Exavier as they where blasted by a huge group of Death Knights with Death Coil.   
They fell to the ground "Ha! Exavier, you're such a fool, you almost won, but you've lost now. I must go and kill the king of Lorderon and force the humans to bow down to my will. Goodbye, I was hoping to stay to see you die but you where late so I have come up with a plan. It works like this. You see, I tie you to this table along with this rope, and Death Knight, when I've been gone for exactly 5 minutes, he will cut the rope, making the ceiling fall on you, and will break the lever above you, causing these catapults to fire." he said, pointing over to about 30 catapults "Which will finally have this explosive right here next to you go off, blowing away the rock."   
"You bitch!!" said Neo.   
"Sorry, pervert." said Savior as he grabbed onto a goblin zeppelin balloon. "You should of chosen your friends more carefully. Oh yes, and Kyra will be joining you shortly. After you're all dead my Death Knight will turn you into Death Knights to help us slaughter your used to be human friends. Have a nice day!" he said as the zeppelin flew away.   
The Death Knight walked forward carrying Kyra. It set her down and tied her up and tied up the others. "Great," said Exavier "I've lost to that evil fucker. I've failed, been defeated, after beating the Orcs I guess good doesn't always prevail. It's over!"   
"Shut up!! yelled Kyra "Exavier, listen we haven't lost yet. We have to get out of this."   
"It's no use," said Exavier "Savior out smarted me. I shouldn't of walked into a such an obvious trap."   
"Exavier, listen!" said Neo "We all make mistakes, but you cant do this. We're about to get blasted apart and then become undead slaves, and all you can do is feel sorry for your self! If you want to die so much, why don't you just ask the Death Knight to kill us!!"   
"Now listen, Exavier," said Kyra "we're your friends, we belive that you can do this, and I love you."   
"You Can't give up now, you can't give it up." said Neo "He just wants to tell that evil piece of shit to kill us now."   
"Wait," said Exavier "kill us, now hmm . . . if we can time this right . . ."   
"What the hell are you planning?!?!" asked Neo.   
"Okay, listen, we have to time this exactly right. "Kyra, when I say now use blizzard on those Catapults. Neo, cast an Ice shield. Both of you wait till I say now. Ready, steady," the Death Knight walked over to the rope and cut it the large piece of stone fell down at them. "Now!!" Exavier yelled.   
Neo casted the Ice shield, stopping the stone. Kyra used blizzard, destroying the catapults. Two of the catapults fired. Exavier deflected one shot, while the other headed for the explosives. He grabbed both of them, jumped up, and the explosives blew up, sending them flying through the air. Exavier landed on the ground in front of the Death Knight. Neo landed next to him as he put his arm around him and caught Kyra on his shoulder. "Hey dead freak, smile." said Neo.   
The Death Knight stared at them until it saw the fire from the Catapult that Exavier had deflected. It blew apart the Death Knight. "Okay." said Exavier "We better get to the kingdom fast."   
Savior stood at the throne holding the king in front. Nearly all of the humans were there. "Now listen up," he said "I'm in control. Now surrender!! I will prove my powers by killing your king. Say good night."   
"Not so fast."   
"What!!! Exavier, but your dead!!!!"   
"Not likely!"   
He jumped down and grabbed the king from Savior. "No!!" yelled Savior as the fighters rushed forward and attacked Savior and his men.   
Savior threw them off and ran, leaving his men behind to get killed. "Lets get him!!" yelled Exavier as he and Neo chased after him.   
They got to the roof where they saw the Goblin zeppelin flying away. "Hold it!!" yelled Savior "You better not follow me, or the girl dies!" he yelled, holding up Kyra.   
"How the hell did he capture her?!!??!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!"  
"Who knows?" said Neo "We better get him."   
"But how is the only question."   
Exavier looked down to some Gryphon riders. "I got an idea."   
Savior looked back "Muahahahahahahahhaha!!!! I knew he wouldn't . . . what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
The two Gryphon's flew up behind the balloon. Exavier riding one, Neo riding the other. "Zeppelin, get us out of here!!"  
"Yes, sir!" he said he flew as fast as he could with Exavier and Neo hot on his tail.   
He circled around buildings and trees but he couldn't lose them. He flew above the ocean. "Sir, maybe we should lighten the load?"   
"Excellent idea!!" shouted Savior as he grabbed the zeppelin pilot and threw him off the balloon.   
He then grabbed the steering wheel and started flying. They started catching up with him as he flew towards the portal. Exavier jumped off of the Gryphon and grabbed onto the balloon. Savior looked at him and then look back at Kyra. Savior then look forward and screamed "Look back!!!" and yelled also as they crashed into a Fortress.   
Exavier opened his eyes to see blackness. "Must be in the top of the place. Savior snuck up behind Exavier while holding Kyra. She broke free. "Exavier, watch out!!" she shouted as Savior punched Exavier, almost knocking him off the side of the platform.   
Kyra kicked Savior in the leg. She went over to Exavier who pulled himself up and kicked Savior into the wall. "Come on."   
He started leading her up some stairs, up to the top of the Fort to where the hole was. Savior saw Exavier escaping "NO!! I will not lose!!!!!!!!!" he said, becoming very mad and transformed into Sargeras.   
He started flying after them. They reached the hole and saw Neo flying towards them with the Gryphon. "Hurry up!!"   
Neo got close enough. Kyra got onto a Gryphon just as Savior jumped forward and grabbed onto Exavier. They both fell out of the hole onto an outcropping a few feet below them. Exavier got up. "Oh no!!!!!!" he tried to fly up but was knocked back down.   
Savior got in front of him. "There's no escape this time." he said as he hit Exavier several more times before knocking him backwards.   
Exavier had cuts and scraps all over his body. "We've got to help him!" said Kyra as they flew closer.   
"It's over." said Savior as he knocked Exavier on top of the portal.   
He then jumped down. The humans that had defeated the Orcs watched as he landed next to Exavier and breathed out steam from his nose. "Die, Exavier!!!!" he shouted as he walked over, picked up Exavier, and threw him on the rock. "Goodbye." he said as he got ready to knock him off. "You have lost, Exavier. The dark portal's evil has almost consumed the entire world."   
Neo and Kyra flew down to the Portal just as Savior knocked him off. He fell down and Neo and Kyra tried to catch him and almost caught him, but missed. He fell into the portal. Savior stood there before yelling "Yes!!!! I've won!! I've won!!"  
"Not yet."   
"What the Hell??"   
"He look down and saw Exavier holding onto the petal part of a zeppelin.   
"What the Hell!!!!!"   
"It's not over yet!!!" he said as he held up a sword.   
"That's mine!!!!!!" yelled Savior as Exavier hit it into the side of the dark portal.   
The blackness of the dark portal consumed the entire world as the whole earth shook as if an earthquake had struck. Savior stumbled and fell off of the portal towards Exavier screaming. He grabbed onto him and they both fell into the portal with Exavier still holding onto the part of the Zeppelin. "No." said Kyra.   
  
  
  
  
They heard something as they saw Exavier fly out of the portal with the balloon part. He landed in front of the Footmen and other people as Neo and Kyra flew down. "Okay." said Exavier as he turned around just like last time he said as he held forward his and his brother's swords.   
He closed his eyes and opened them as they glowed white. He threw Savior's sword forward into the portal as he held up his staff. "Holy blast!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
The entire sky seemed to light up as the blackness of the portal was pushed off of the ground. Beams of pure light jumped out of the ground and ripped small pieces of the portal, just as a huge beam of white light flew down and hit the portal, tearing it apart when the attack disappeared, all that was left was a few blackened remains of the portal. All of the people cheered as Exavier turned around. "Let's go back to the kingdoms."  
  
Chapter 7 The end?  
  
Exavier lied down. He was in a house after he had destroyed the portal. He had been given a medal by the king. He was now in a new home in Azeroth. Neo walked in "Hey Exavier. I'll see you later."   
"Okay."   
He left as Kyra came in and closed the door. She lied down next to him. "Well," said Exavier "we'll be getting married in a week."   
"Good night."   
"Okay."   
They both went to sleep. After that there was a huge party about the Orcs defeat. Every one was there, but back at the portal a hand came out of the ground as the normal Savior came out. "Shit!" he muttered. "I lost. Oh well, time for plan B." he said as he picked up a piece of the portal, opened up a blue gateway and stepped in, followed by a small group of Orcs   
Some wher in Star Craft  
"Sir," said a Terran "a strange gateway has appeared, we're under attack by what asked the captain wher not sure sire.!"   
"Wait, what are those green creatures coming from the portal?"   
Once again at the Orcish lands  
"Ah ha!" Savior walked over to the To whats was left of the Terran base "Okay, now let's get to work on our next plan.   
Once again at Azeroth  
Exavier lied down next to Kyra. "Some party."   
"Yeah."   
He slowly reached his hand into her pants. She did the same to him. "Well." said Kyra as she started removing her clothes.   
"I know what I want."   
"Me." he said as they both took all of their clothes off and got in the bed she moved her head down to his penis and put her mouth around it.  
  
To be continued in part two  
  
This story was written by Exavier with lots of help from NeoBird436 Neo belongs to NeoBird436 and some help from Supersonic I do not own WarCraft so you cant sew me.  



End file.
